paradisislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Paradise Spire
The Grand Paradise Spire is a super tall skyscraper located in the New Port district of Paradise Island. The Grand Paradise Spire towers over all structures in the Americas and is the second tallest man made structure in the world it was proceeded by the slightly taller Burj Kahlifa. The Grand Paradise Spire dominates the Paradise Island skyline. It was designed by Adrain Smith and developed by Mori building. It is a mixed use building consisting of offices, hotels, confrence rooms, condos, observation decks and shopping malls. It has a floor area of 4,580,768 and cost 2.5 billion USD. The Park Hyatt Paradise is the hotel componet containing 216 rooms and suites. Occupying the 121st to 145th floors it is the highest hotel in the world surpassing the Dillards Tower's Grand Hyatt located on it's 65th to 100th floors. On May15th 2006 the skyscraper was topped out at 2,560ft making it the worlds tallest man made structure at the time. The GPS opened to the public on July 19th 2006 with it's obeservation deck opening a day later. The observation deck is the tallest in the world and offers views from 710 meters (2,328ft) above ground level. The GPS has been lauded for it's design in and in 2006 it was named by archetects as the years best completed skyscraper. The GPS will be surpassed in height by the near by Solar Tower which is scheduled to be completed in 2018. History The 160 story building was originally planned for construction in 1996 but construction was interupted by the American financial crisis. Because of this the tower was finnanced by several multinational firms including the United States, The Islanders, the United Kingdom and Canada. American investment bank Morgan Stanley is coordinating the finnancing for Mory building. Height Records Worlds highest occupied floor 158 Worlds highest top floor 2,328 Worlds First tallest structure in history to include resedential space. Worlds second highest vertical concrete pumping 600 meters (1,968ft) Burj Kahlifa has the title 606m 1,988 Worlds highest hotel 145th floor Worlds highest observation deck 2,328ft Worlds highest outdoor observation deck 1,915ft Worlds highest restaurant 138th floor 1,968ft Height adjustments The GPS was originally planned to have 140floors and be 2000ft even but once Donald Trumph heard Dubai was planning to build a building over 2000ft. (The exact height plan for the Burj Kahlifa was still confedential at the time.) He requested that the building be raised to 160 floors. Architecture There are four observation decks the lowest is the 553 meter 1,815ft outdoor observation deck on the 120th floor. The second is the 640 meter 2,099ft observation deck on the 140th floor and the third 710 meters 2,328ft on the 149th floor. Admission fees range from $25.00 to the 140th floor only, to $35.00 for all three. The roof height of the building is 778 meters at the roof (2,550ft). The total height of the building 782 meters 2,565ft including the antenna. Structural efficency The buildings narrow sail like shape and thin girth allow the use of less steel and the shape of thre structure allows wind to flow around it instead of straight into it. The building also has a gap between the top floor and the antenna that allow wind to flow through it easier. The design employs an effective use of material because the narrow design causes for less steel use then a typical box shape building and decreases the thickness of the outer core shear walls and the weight the structural steel in perimeter walls. Overall the tower uses significantly less material than a comparable skyscrapers such as the Dillards Tower. The Paradise Maze The Paradise Maze is a maze sitting adjacent from the Grand Paradise Spire and the Paradise Casino the largest Casino in the world. It is the worlds largest maze and it has been formed by trimming hedges. The Maze is also home to two rainbows that project 1,080ft from 12:00 pm til 12:00 am. It is adjacent to the Grand Paradise Spire along with the Grand Paradise Casino, the Dillards Tower and the under construction Solar Tower.